


Mess

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact one: Oikawa and Suga are not dating.</p>
<p>Fact two: Oikawa seems to have forgotten fact one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't intend for this to happen but halfway through writing this i realized it works perfectly as a prequel to a fic i wrote in december, [over the moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2856257). even though this takes place chronologically first i recommend reading over the moon before this fic, since, in my humble opinion, oikawa's blasé reflection on what happens here becomes HILARIOUS. but it's up to you!
> 
> edit: you know i'm editing this months late, but my good friend katie drew [one of the scenes here](http://junebirds.tumblr.com/post/118229743247/koushi-cant-help-it-between-the-light-kisses-and)! go check it out. :>

Koushi comes back from getting dinner to find his roommate slumped over the kitchen table, face pressed to his notes and his back raising rhythmically as he breathes. Koushi smiles, fondness swelling in his chest. He’s not surprised to see Oikawa taking an untimely nap over his schoolwork. The guy has been running himself ragged for days, trying to finish a project and study for two tests at the same time.

He sets dinner on the counter, and doesn’t even hesitate to pick up one of Oikawa’s pencils and stab him in the side with it. With the eraser side, of course. Koushi isn’t _that_ cruel. “Time to get up!” he says cheerfully, prodding Oikawa once more for good measure.

Oikawa inhales sharply and frowns, eyelids fluttering open. “Mean,” he says, his voice quiet and thick with exhaustion. “I wasn’t sleeping. I was just resting my eyes.”

“You can go back to resting your eyes later,” Koushi says, closing Oikawa’s books and stacking his things in one corner of the table. “On your bed this time. You deserve a good night’s sleep. But first, let’s eat.”

Oikawa watches him unpack dinner, a sleepy smile slowly blooming on his face. Koushi grins back, but soon he realizes Oikawa isn’t smiling at the food. Koushi flushes under Oikawa’ gaze, nearly dropping the plastic containers once, and as soon as he can he crosses the kitchen for tableware a some distance. He can still feel Oikawa smiling at him, and he can’t imagine why.

He pulls two pairs of chopsticks from a drawer, two plates from a cupboard, and is about to take bowls from a higher shelf when Oikawa comes up behind him, touches his arm, and says, “Let me get that for you.” He doesn’t remove his hand from Koushi’s shoulder and doesn’t let him step out of the way before he’s reaching over his head. Oikawa hands the bowls to Koushi, still smiling, and Koushi sets them down on the counter, feeling overwhelmed.

“You didn’t have to,” Koushi says for lack of anything better.

“Sure I did. You could hardly reach.”

Koushi frowns deeply. “I am _not_ that short, stop.”

Oikawa laughs, entirely too pleased with himself for being lucky enough to be so tall. Koushi is about to ignore him and set the table, but Oikawa smiles at him again, freezing Koushi in his place. And then, worst of all, Oikawa takes Koushi’s face gently in his hands, and he can scarcely remember how to breathe. Oikawa thumbs circles on his cheeks while Koushi stares, pushing down the hope bubbling inside of him, he couldn’t possibly—he isn’t going to—

Oikawa leans down and kisses Koushi lightly, his face still cupped in his hands. He kisses him again and again and the only thing Koushi can think about his how Oikawa is an _extremely_ good kisser. He gives in and wraps his arms around Oikawa’s neck, readjusting so he isn’t half pressed against the kitchen counter, and kisses him back.

Kissing Oikawa is even nicer than being kissed by him. He smiles, tangling his hands in Koushi’s hair, tilts his face for a different angle. His kisses get shorter and shorter until he’s kissing up Koushi’s jaw to his brow and back down again. Koushi can’t help it, between the light kisses and the tension building in his chest, he starts to laugh. Oikawa joins him, laughing against his skin.

When they finally calm down, Oikawa presses his forehead to Koushi’s and closes his eyes. Koushi is tempted to continue allowing things move along the way they are, but now that he’s not distracted he’s even more confused than he was only a few minutes ago. “Oikawa?” he says, hesitating only slightly.

“Hmm?” Oikawa leans against him more, his limbs comfortable and heavy, and Koushi once again has to prevent himself from just letting it go.

“I was just wondering—” He stops, trying to think of the best way to word his question. The last thing he wants to do is scare Oikawa off. “Not that I minded, or that I hated it, but... I guess I want to know, um.” Oikawa opens his eyes and leans back slightly, looking at Koushi with mild concern. No backing out now. Koushi takes a breath. “Why did you suddenly kiss me?”

Oikawa frowns, brow furrowing in confusion. “What do you mean, _suddenly_ kissed y—oh. Oh.” Oikawa lets go of Koushi at once, his eyes wide with horror. He backs up slowly, but he’s lost track of where he is and ends up crashing into the fridge, sending magnets and notes they’ve stuck to the door during the semester to the floor.

The clamor makes Koushi reach for him instinctively. “Oikawa, hold on—”

“No, no no no,” Oikawa says, waving his hands in front of him. “Just forget it, okay? Forget it. This didn’t happen!”

“But it did, I just want to talk to you about it—”

That is, it seems, the very last thing Oikawa wants to do, because he immediately flees the kitchen. Koushi follows him, but Oikawa’s much quicker and he slams the bathroom door behind him, evidently too flustered to go farther down the hallway and into his room. Koushi looks around the kitchen, from the scraps of paper on the floor, to Oikawa’s abandoned school work, to their cooling dinner, and decides this isn’t the mess that requires his attention right now.

Koushi pauses at the door and attempts to gather his thoughts. He can’t hear the fan or water running, so Oikawa isn’t locking him out of communication completely. His hand hovers over the door before he works up the nerve to knock.

“Oikawa?” he calls.

No answer. He can’t even hear him moving around.

Koushi bites the inside of his cheek and thinks. He can still perfectly remember what Oikawa’s lips felt like on his. “I’m not angry,” he says, softly.

At first it seems like Oikawa is going to not answer again, but he says, “You wouldn’t get angry even if I accidentally locked you out for hours.”

Koushi smiles. He didn’t realize how tense he was until he heard Oikawa speak. “I’d be a little angry, maybe.” He sighs and leans against the door. “You don’t have to tell me why you did that if you don’t want to.”

There’s another long pause. “It’s stupid.”

“More stupid than locking yourself in the bathroom?”

“Oh, quiet.” Koushi feels something heavy on the other side of the door, and can only assume Oikawa is leaning on it as well. A few more seconds pass, then Oikawa says, “I may have been having a dream.”

Koushi’s face heats up. “A dream about kissing me?” Oikawa doesn’t respond. Koushi’s head is spinning so badly he’s afraid he may fall over. “That sounds like a nice dream,” Koushi says softly.

The door creaks as Oikawa shifts. “Oh.”

Koushi could tell Oikawa that he’s daydreamed of kissing him more times than he’d like to admit. He could also tell him that the real deal was way better than he ever could have imagined. Instead he says, “Come out here and have dinner with me. It’s getting cold.”

He can sense Oikawa’s hesitation through the door, but it still doesn’t take as long as Koushi expected it to for him to turn the handle and stand halfway out the cracked doorway. Koushi smiles at him reassuringly. He takes Oikawa’s hand in his own and pulls him along, back into the kitchen, where they can eat, Koushi can tease him about the mess, and he can make Oikawa go to bed early for once.

 


End file.
